


Swimming Pools

by Accidental_Genius



Category: Doctor Who, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 'No Loki', Clara Oswald - Freeform, Drabble, Falling off the bifrost AU, Gen, Loki pulls a River-Song, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Genius/pseuds/Accidental_Genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Loki didn't fall into the void?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Pools

"No Loki." Loki let go. This was it, the defining moment. He would truly never win his father's approval. What was there left for him in Asgard now? A lie for a life.

Loki fell. He could feel the phantom wind of the void beneath him as the Bifrost became smaller and smaller. He didn't turn to look behind him, the prince knew he would see one of two things. He didn't  _need_ to look behind him, the Norns would decide his fate now and there was nothing he could do about it.

He couldn't even see Asgard at all now, couldn't hear anything either, could see nothing but black. He couldn't even feel anything-

-Aside from cold and wetness.

Loki spluttered as he crashed below the surface of the water. It took him a moment to react, but when he did a smirk found its way to his lips before the water had managed to fully leave his lungs.

A swimming pool, Loki had never truly appreciated them until this moment.

He swam over to the edge of the pool, dragging himself out even though the soaked leathers he was wearing tried to prevent it. Loki looked up just in time to see a towel being thrown in his direction. Before looking up again Loki took the time to dry his face and make and attempt to wring out his hair, he never liked the feeling of water creeping back the down of his neck.

"Hello Doctor." Loki greeted with a smile as he saw the - now olde r- man staring levelly back at him, a casual yet calculative look in his eyes. He spoke a few moments later, seemingly deciding Loki had met whatever mental standard the Doctor had set.

"Hello Loki. Clara's been waiting."


End file.
